Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes and 4 villains to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. UPDATE: Roleplay has restarted. Claim and create characters fast before other people do! Characters Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Nightwing (Cartoon44) *Superman (NinjaDevil777) *Shazam (Quauntonaut) *Cyborg (Quauntonaut) *Green Arrow (Quauntonaut) *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) ( Owen Hardy ) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Red Robin (NinjaDevil777) *Aquaman (NinjaDevil777) *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) (TroyTroodon) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy (PoopaTroopa) *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen) (PoopaTroopa) *Kid Flash *Impulse (TroyTroodon) *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Mas y Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate (NinjaDevil777) *Zatanna (PoopaTroopa) *Martian Manhunter (PoopaTroopa) *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman (PoopaTroopa) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders-earth1) (TroyTroodon) *(More characters can be added) Villains *Joker (Cartoon44) *General Zod (NinjaDevil777) *Doomsday (Quauntonaut) *Soloman Grundy (Quauntonaut) *Brainiac (Quauntonaut) *Lex Luthor (PoopaTroopa) *Darkseid (PoopaTroopa) *Bizzaro (Quauntonaut) *Harley Quinn (Quauntonaut) *Riddler''' (TroyTroodon)' *Penguin '(TroyTroodon)' *Ra's al Ghul *Killer Croc *Scarecrow '(NinjaDevil777)' *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face '(PoopaTroopa)' *Black Adam *Sinestro '(PoopaTroopa)' *Parallax '( Owen Hardy )' *Arkillo *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane '(NinjaDevil777)' *Trigon *Mr. Freeze '(NinjaDevil777)' *Clayface '(NinjaDevil777)' *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Captain Cold *Firefly *(More characters can be added) Anti-Heroes or Mercenaries *Catwoman *Red Hood '(Quauntonaut)' *Deathstroke '(NinjaDevil777)' *Deadshot '(NinjaDevil777)' *Lobo '(Quauntonaut)' *Cheshire *Scorpion *Metamorpho *(More characters can be added) Roleplay (A hot air balloon flies by Gotham City as Joker shoots people from above.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:56, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''Hee hee, I feel on top of the world! Literally! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:56, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman appears behind Joker, as he holds him up by the neck.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''I can see you wanted my attention. What's going on? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''More like what's going down! Hee hee! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Joker throws Batman off the air balloon) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Shoots pin cushon arrow at Batman) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Hey Bats, you ok? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''You didn't have to come here. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 19:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Uses grapnel gun to grapple back up the hot air balloon, then gets on the balloon. Punches the Joker in the face, knees him in the gut, then pushes him off the hot air balloon as he grapples Joker's feet together, making him hang from the balloon.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 19:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: So you were fine falling 200 feet to your death? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''I knew I would make it alive somehow. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 19:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Look, the thing is that im here to help. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Arrives out of swamp pit) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy: ARROW MAN DIE!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Grabs Green Arrow by the neck and punches him in the gut twice, then starts to choke him) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman is struggling on pulling Joker up on to the hot air balloon.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''ARROW! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''What will it be, Batman? Your fellow crusader, or me, the man you love to save? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman drops Joker, and runs after glides out of the hot air balloon to save Arrow) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''HEE HEE HEE! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Joker lands on the cushion) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Harley: Mistah J! Are you ok? *looks at Batman* your going to pay for almost killing Mistah J B-man! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (shoots guns at Batman 5 times in the chest) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Bats! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy: RAHHH Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Smacks Green Arrow)Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: God Damnit! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Stabs knock out arrow at Grundy) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy: solomon.. grundy... (falls to the floor, unconscious) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Batman: Bulletproof suit, Quinn. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman punches Harley in the face, then kicks her down. He bends down to Harley, and smashes her in the face with his fist.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Harley's face pops out revealing a fake Quinn, then the Real Harley appears behind Batman and hits him with her mallet, stunning him.) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Harley: Oops! Gotta go! Come on Mistah J. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (runs off with Joker) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: So... what do we do with Mr. Zombie here? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (wakes up) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy:RAHHH!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (flees to Slaughter Swamp) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Umm... nevermind. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Batman: We have to go find out why Joker wanted my attention. And the only way to find out is to catch and interrogate him. C'MON! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) (Runs after Harley and Joker) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) (Shazam comes on communicator) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Shazam: Guys, Bizzaro and Braniac are making havoc on Metropolis. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Harley: Havoc? That's we're we can go! c'mon Mistah J! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Drives To Metropolis with Joker in a clown car) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: Something tells me were going to need a ride in the Batmobile. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Green Lantern: I know something Faster Oliver ( Hal Jordan then uses his ring to help lift Green Arrow and Batman and flew to Metropolis with them. Owen Hardy 11:51, August 21,2013 (UTC ) ''In Metropolis.... (Batman glides away from the energy board and slams explosive batarangs at Braniac and Bizzaro) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 12:32, August 25, 2013 (UTC) (Damaged, Braniac flees) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Bizzaro: Explody things no hurt Bizzaro! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Bizzaro freezes Batman with his freeze vison, then punches him out of the ice, knocking him out) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: Bats! Oh your going to pay! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Shoots a boxing glove arrow) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Bizzaro catches the arrow) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Bizzaro: You missed! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Boxing glove arrow sprays knockout gas on Bizzaro) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: Phew! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Harley Quinn smacks Green Arrow with her mallet, knocking him out) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Harley: Naptime! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Harley puts a blanket on the unconscious Batman and Green Arrow) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Harley: What should we do with the sleepy heroes? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: Don't worry, I'll take them home and get them ready for school when they wake up! (Hawkgirl hovers over here, crossing her arms with a confident smile on her face.) (Man I missed alot!) TroyTroodon (talk) 21:48, September 7, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Green Lantern: Then Create's A Green Chain on Bizzaro's Leg lifting him and and Slams him into the ground. Owen Hardy 12:24, August 26 2013. Hawkgirl: "And where have you been? Ah well, since you already got the big boy, that leaves the clown girl to me!" She grips her mace and flies down to Harley. (Huge Beam hits Harley,Joker,and Bizzaro,knocking them out.) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Cyborg Appears) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Cyborg: BOOYAH!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: Showoff! Kept you long enough, eh?! (She says to Cyborg) Cyborg: Sorry, it's not like I was busy fighting Slade with the other titans! (Sarcastic) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: (Smirks) Okay, okay, sorry it's just that I was kinda looking forward to hitting some... actually come to think of it, Just what had Deathstroke been up to anyway? Would it have something to do with Bizzaro and the Clowns? Green Lantern: Could it be a Plan of there's, If it was it would invole Lex or Sinestro, We Should regruop with Batman maybe hes found somthing about this attack ? Owen Hardy 11:00, September 6 2013. Hawkgirl: Really?! Well, anyway, what should we do with them in the mean time? (Points to Bizzaro, Joker and Harley) You guys want me to take care of it, or should we take them together? Cyborg: Slade said that Lex set a nuke that will detonate in 24 hours, maybe the attack was just a distraction, and here's someone to hit (gives an unconscious Deathstroke) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Cyborg: He also said that Lex hired him to do that, and he did a good job, he knocked out all the titans, except Nightwing,he's at Titans Tower, recovering. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Harley: (Wakes up) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Harley: Mistah J also set one in Gotham, good luck trying to undetonate that one! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: (wakes up) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Green Arrow( (handcuffs Harley and Joker) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: Lets take the two clowns to Arkham. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: We need a rocket... to take Bizzaro back to Bizzaro World Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: But why would Lex plot this convoluted idea, and set a nuke? I don't know, I guess that leave me to take Jason voorhees (Deathstroke) into custody. Maybe If I meet up with supes, we can get some answers! Batman: (Wakes up) Who-what-what's going on? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hawkgirl: Easy, Bruce! (She says quietly to Batman) So this is just a hunch but, We believe Lex set up a bomb that's set to blow some time soon, and he's been hiring Joker, Bizzaro, and Deathstroke to distract us... That's how I heard it anyway! User:TroyTroodon Batman: Lex, huh? We need to get him now. Where can we find him? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:40, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hawkgirl: Well, I don't think we can make an appointment with him back at his business! User:TroyTroodon Batman: Then maybe it's time for undercover. Bruce Wayne is going to make an appointment and he's going to find out what he's up to and how to stop it. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hawkgirl: Shall I escort you, Mister Wayne? TroyTroodon (talk) 21:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon (Superman Appears) ---NinjaDevil777 Superman: Guess who I found terrorizing Smallvile? ---NinjaDevil777 (Brings an unconscious Lex Luthor on the ground) ---NinjaDevil777 Superman: I saw him trying to plant a nuke in Smallvile, but I stopped him. ---NinjaDevil777 Superman: What's happening? ---NinjaDevil777 Hawkgirl: ... That was fast! TroyTroodon (talk) 23:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon (Doc Fate appears with an Unconscious Bane and Scarecrow) ---NinjaDevil777 Doc Fate: These hoolagans were terrorizing Gotham ---NinjaDevil777 (A giant wave appears revealing Aquaman and an Unconscious Mr. Freeze) ---NinjaDevil777 Aquaman: Mr. Freeze invaded and tried to freeze Atlantis ---NinjaDevil777 (Red Robin and Red Hood appear with an unconscious Clayface) ---NinjaDevil777 Red Hood: We fought Clayface, and beat the shit outta him. ---NinjaDevil777 Red Robin: We decided to bring him here because he was hiding a suitcase with an L on it ---NinjaDevil777 Red Hood: What are you all doing with The Guy Who Left Me With the Joker(Batman)? ---NinjaDevil777 Hawkgirl: Whoah-What?! TroyTroodon (talk) 00:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Green Arrow: Ok, ok look, in a nutshell, Lex planted a nuke here, and the 2 clown planted a nuke at Gotham, He must've hired those villains to terrorist so you guys will be distracted and the nuke will set off. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 7 2013 (UTC (Braniac returns, with Doomsday) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Braniac: Be prepared, for today is Doomsday. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Doomsday: RAHHHH!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Smacks Hawkgirl in to the air and jumps after her) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Braniac begins shooting a kryptonite laser at Superman) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Soloman Grundy arises from a pit) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy (grabs Batman and Green Arrow's necks, Born on a Monday (smacks heads together), christened on Tuesday (smashes body's in the ground, MARRIED ON WEDNESDAY!!! (throws in the air and punches Batman and Green Arrow's guts) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: Gah! Oh, well at least I got a fight! (Hawkgirl stops in midair and flies for Doomsday.) TroyTroodon (talk) 00:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Hawkgirl: (Hawkgirl then swings her mace at Doomsday) Doomsday: (Grabs mace, smacks Hawkgirl's face with it, then throws it away. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Doomsday: I live.... to kill you. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Rips of wings then smacks down in the ground, hard.) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: Okay Jumbo, wanna do this hand to hand (Gets up and stands in a fighting stance) bring it! (Punches Hawkgirl into the air, Doomsday ripped her wings so she falls with a crash to the ground as Doomsday does the Super Move he did in Injustice) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Smacks her head in the ground and knocks her out) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Blue Beetle: (A beam shoots at Doomsday from behind at his back) Hey, That's no way to treat a lady Amigo! (Cyborg shoots a beam at braniac's ship, destroying it) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (shoots giant beam at doomsday, knocking him out) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Cyborg: Needed Some help Jamie? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Blue Beetle: With what? You already got Braniac's ship and Doomsday taken care of! Hmm... *Flies down and lands near Cyborg where Hawkgirl lies* Maybe you can cover for me while I take Kendra.